Pensando en voz alta
by dunia1402
Summary: El título lo dice todo...


Los personajes que aparecen a continuación pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Una vez dicho esto espero que os guste mi pequeña historia:

* * *

><p><strong>PENSANDO EN VOZ ALTA<strong>

* * *

><p>– <strong>¡Estupendo! Me parece estupendo… <strong>– dice en voz alta sin darse cuenta, después de horas pensando ha llegado a una gran conclusión – **he decidido que no me convienes, que estar cerca de ti es lo que más daño me hace en este mundo** – cree que se ha convencido pero su celebro le traiciona de nuevo – **pero también lo que más deseo** – susurra con un hilillo de voz donde no se distingue ni alegría ni tristeza.

Parece ser que tanto autoconvencimiento no está sirviendo de nada…

– **Pero es que no puede ser… me duele tu pasotismo, es que no me convienes joder, ¿adónde va una relación cuando los dos pasan de todo? Porque lo reconozco tú pasas de todo pero yo también y hoy he decidido que esto no me conviene – **ahora habla con rabia. – **No puedo vivir siempre pendiente de que hagas algo que yo jamás haré, no puedo obligarte a cambiar insultos por abrazos, peleas por besos, reproches por suspiros… no puedo porque yo también soy incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Cómo pedirle a alguien que haga algo que tú no harías? ¿Cómo coño se hace eso? **

Cree que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

– **Me veo incapaz de explicarte como me siento, me siento muy triste, más de lo que me gustaría. Sin embargo esa tristeza se desvanece cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan – **su boca lentamente dibuja una sonrisa y aunque sus labios empiezan apuntando hacia arriba acaban bajando** – yo no quiero sentime así, no quiero que mi felicidad dependa de ti. Que una persona se sienta feliz no debería depender de otra, aún no entiendo como te hice el mayor de los regalos sin que lo supieras, te regalé el derecho a hacerme sentir feliz… y encima lo utilizas fatal, siempre me acabo sintiendo mal – **sus ojos miran al suelo – **muy mal, y no quiero sentirme así… y luego nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar y utilizas sin saberlo de nuevo mi regalo – **dice irónicamente – **y entonces gilipollas de mi pienso que quizás todo este "sufrimiento" valga la pena.**

Un gran suspiro oxigena sus pulmones, pero no hace que se sienta mejor, últimamente suspira más de la cuenta.

– **Lo peor de todo esto es que quisiera poder hablar con alguien, pero no puedo, no hay nadie en Nerima que entendiera esto que me pasa. Lo nuestro, si es que existe algo nuestro… no va a ser bien visto por nadie, ¡bueno quizás por nuestros padres! **– sonríe de medio lado pensando que al menos alguien les apoyaría – **pero es que ni a mi familia le puedo explicar como me siento, todo esto que me está pasando, esto que no entiendo ni yo porque jamás nadie había tocado el corazón de esta manera. Mi corazón, ese cabrón que late más de la cuenta cuando te pienso** – pone su mano en su corazón y se da cuenta que en ese mismo momento late a mil por hora. – **Tú eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, siempre te lo cuento todo, creo que nunca había hablado tanto con nadie. Aún así me siento incapaz de decirte que estoy enamor…** – sacude la cabeza – **¿Qué cojones digo? ¿No habíamos quedado en que no te convienes? No me convienes, no. No volveré a tener más pensamientos románticos hacia ti.**

Estira las piernas, lleva demasiado tiempo con las piernas cruzadas como los indios.

– **Pero me gusta tanto imaginar una vida junto a ti. He imaginado tantas veces que te declaras, a veces soy yo quien lo hace… cuando lo hago puedo imaginar como sonríen tus ojos. A veces en mis sueños me rechazas, ¿absurdo verdad? Que el amor de tu vida te rechace hasta en tus sueños, pero hay que prepararse por si acaso** – la vida le ha dado tantos palos que le ha salido un tercer ojo en la nuca y le cuesta confiar en la gente, incluso en sus pensamientos se prepara por lo que pudiera pasar – **pero eso son sólo tonterías, yo no me voy a declarar jamás, me falta el valor, las ganas… ¿las ganas también? No, la verdad es que ganas me sobran pero puede más todo lo demás. Carezco de valor y me sobra miedo.**

Entonces se da cuenta que ha dicho la palabra mágica. Miedo.

– **Me puede el miedo. Miedo… ¿de qué? ¿de quién? ¿por qué? – **sabe todas las respuestas ¡qué asco de miedo! Deja escapar tantas oportunidades… **– tengo miedo que pases de mi, que tú me utilices, que simplemente sea un juguete en tus manos, que me abandones, que me humilles. Tengo miedo a decirte "te quiero" porque sé que probablemente tú no me respondas "yo también". Eso pasa sólo en las películas. ¡Qué diferente es la vida real!** – dice pensando que quizás su vida podría ser televisada, interesante resultaba un rato – **cuantas veces me habré dicho que lo importante no es ese "yo también" lo importante es liberar al corazón. El mío lleva demasiado tiempo encadenado, a lo mejor decirte "te quiero" le daría la llave que abre el candado. ¿Y si la respuesta no es pasar de todo? ¿Y si la repuesta es decirte que te quiero? ¡Respuesta a qué! No recuerdo haber formulado ninguna pregunta… **

Baja su cabeza mirando el suelo, la levanta mientras retira algunos mechones de pelo que han caído sobre su frente.

– **¿Por qué nadie me enseñó a decir "te quiero"? ¿Y si ese es el problema? ¿Y si a ti tampoco te enseñaron? Nunca le he dicho a nadie que le quiero… a lo mejor ya va llegando el momento **– parece que sí se convence de hacerlo porque se levanta – **¡bah! Paso **– dice sentándose de nuevo –** paso… paso… siempre igual… pa–so. Esto es lo que decía antes. No puedo hacer algo que sé que tú no harías. Y como no se puede ni lo intento. Ojalá pudiera decir que te toca a ti dar un paso hacía adelante pero no puedo obligarte a nada, porque volvemos a lo de siempre, yo tampoco lo haría. Pero no puedo seguir así porque mientras tanto lo único que hacemos es perder el tiempo y…**

– **¿Se puede saber con quien estás hablando? **– dice Nabiki desde el umbral de la puerta. Los nervios le recorren por toda la columna vertebral ¿cuánto tiempo lleva Nabiki ahí?

– **¿Qué quieres Nabiki? **– pregunta aunque en realidad sabe que la pregunta que quería hacer era "¿qué has oído?".

– **Dice Kasumi que la cena ya está lista** – entonces la mediana de los Tendo mira como se levanta y sale por la puerta sin mirarla a la cara, cuando ha desaparecido sonríe – **¿Me pregunto quién me pagará más por esta grabación? **– dice sacando una pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo y ríe al pensar que esta última frase la ha dicho pensando en voz alta.


End file.
